life_is_strangefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Life Is Strange Soundtrack
Ścieżka dźwiękowa zawiera utwory muzyczne umieszczone w Life Is Strange. Oryginalna ścieżka została skomponowana przez Johnatana Morali, członka zespołu Syd Matters. DONTNOD oficjalnie umieściło ścieżkę dźwiękową na Spotify oraz YouTube. 19 stycznia (lub 22 stycznia w przypadku UE) została wydana edycja limitowana gry, która zawierała 14 licencjonowanych utworów i 8 oryginalnych ścieżek. Life Is Strange Epizod 1: Poczwarka *Syd Matters - To All of You (korytarz Blackwell) *José González - Crosses (pokój Max) *Angus & Julia Stone - Santa Monica Dream (sypialnia Chloe) *Sparklehorse – Piano Fire (pokój Chloe) *Syd Matters - Obstacles (klif przy latarnii morskiej) Epizod 2: Nie ma czasu *Alt-J - Something Good (pokój Max) *William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Tajh Abdulsamad - Naughty (pokój Dany) *Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - What a Day (pokój Dany) *Barrie Gledden, Chris Bussey, Steve Dymond - Save the World (pokój Dany) *José González - Crosses (autobus) *Local Natives - Mt. Washington (kampus) Epizod 3: Teoria chaosu *Bright Eyes - Lua (pokój Chloe) *Mogwai - Kids Will Be Skeletons (alternatywna linia czasowa) Epizod 4: Ciemnia *Amanda Palmer & Brian Viglione – In My Mind (alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń i pokój Chloe) *Message to Bears - Mountains (samochód i złomowisko) *Bright Eyes - Lua (opcjonalnie: pokój Chloe) *Sparklehorse – Piano Fire (opcjonalnie: pokój Chloe) Impreza w Klubie Vortex *Breton - Got Well Soon *Darren Leigh - Bamalam *Jason Pedder - Make The Call *Jason Pedder - Hot in There *Darren Leigh, Purkiss - NRG Flex *William - All Eyes on Me *Jason Leggett - All Wrong *William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, Charles Nutbrown, Ian Tunstall - Check 'em Out *Jason Pedder - Bang Tidy *Kes Loy - Byte Me Epizod 5: Polaryzacja *John Dankworth - Alone With A Heart (Ciemnia) *John Dankworth - Your Memory Moved In To Stay (Ciemnia) *Mud Flow - The Sense Of Me (samochód Jeffersona) *Syd Matters - Obstacles (zakończenie z poświęceniem Arcadia Bay) *Foals - Spanish Sahara (zakończeniem z poświęceniem Chloe Price) Life is Strange: Before the Storm Epizod 1: Obudzona *Pretty Vicious - Are You Ready For Me (podziemny klub) Trailery *Syd Matters - Obstacles *Nik Ammar - Glass Walls *Syd Matters - To All of You *Dan Gautreau & Wolfgang Black - Hold On Hope *Andy Huckvale - On My Side *George Timothy - Seeker of the Sight *TNR - Aftermath *Breton - Got Well Soon *Darren & Stephen Lovegood - Power to Progress *Bleu MCauley - We Will Find Out *William Henries & Micheal Holborn - Sunbird *Daughter - Numbers Oryginalna Ścieżka *Golden Hour (Menu Theme) *The Storm *Blackwell Academy *Kate *Timeless *Timelines *Night Walk *Max and Chloe (Credits) Oficjalna ścieżka dźwiękowa Oficjalny soundtrack zawiera 22 utwory muzyczne: 8 oryginalnych ścieżek oraz 14 licencjonowanych piosenek. *Syd Matters - To All of You *José González - Crosses *Angus & Julia Stone - Santa Monica Dream *Sparklehorse - Piano Fire *Alt-J - Something Good *Local Natives - Mt. Washington *Bright Eyes - Lua *Mogwai - Kids Will Be Skeletons *Amanda Palmer - In My Mind (feat. Brian Viglione) *Message To Bears - Mountains *Breton - Got Well Soon *Mud flow - The Sense of Me *Foals - Spanish Sahara *Syd Matters - Obstacles *Golden Hour *The Storm *Blackwell Academy *Kate *Timeless *Timelines *Night Walk *Max and Chloe Playlisty Twórcy udostępnili oficjalne playlisty z utworami z Life Is Strange na wielu platformach, m.in. YouTube czy Spotify. Istnieją również nieoficjalne playlisty stworzone przez fanów gry. Oficjalne *Spotify *YouTube *Microsoft Groove *Deezer *Tidal Nieoficjalne *YouTube - Bosterm (136 utworów) *YouTube - Człowiek Drzewo (71 utworów) *YouTube - JACK! (22 utwory) *YouTube - Nerx (17 utworów) *SoundCloud - マル☆ICHI (19 utworów) Ciekawostki *Okładka CD soundtracku'u bazuje na rysunku, jaki możemy znaleźć w grze. Jest to obrazek narysowany przez dwunastoletnie: Max oraz Chloe. Znajduje się on w pokoju Chloe Price w alternatywnej linii czasowej. *Twórcy stworzyli vinyle, na których znajduje się ścieżka dźwiękowa. Jest ich jednak bardzo mało i nie są one dostępne do szerszej sprzedaży. Początkowo można było je wygrać podczas livestreamów lub konkursów dla fanów LISa. Obecnie jedyną opcją na zdobycie tego rzadkiego przedmiotu jest otrzymanie go jako nagrody w zamian za kupowanie rzeczy w oficjalnym sklepie Square Enix. Kategoria:Rozgrywka en:Soundtrack (Life is Strange) pt-br:Trilha Sonora (Life is Strange) ru:Саундтрек (Life is Strange)